Wildest Dreams
by wwill
Summary: I know I'll see him again. Even if it's just in our dreams. A Courtney centric songfic.


**AN; Hey! First fic on this account! Let's go!**

 _He said, "Let's get out of this town._

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

Duncan and I were madly in love. I fell for him more and more every single day. I got butterflies everytime we kissed. But, there was a little problem. He hated the town I lived in. He hated my parents... He promised me a better life. He said we'd get out, have a little house, get married, have kids. He was such a sweetheart, for someone like him, at least.

 _I thought heaven can't help me now,_

 _but nothing lasts forever._

I was in too deep. I knew no matter what, I would always love him. Through every fight. I knew I was right. He probably knew it too. But I loved him too much to not apologise. I guess I wasn't stubborn enough this time. That's new...

 _But this is gonna take me down._

Another fight. I don't exactly remember what it's about Something about me wanting to change him. That's RIDICULOUS. I love him... But do I let him go? Is it worth all this pain? I love him. But he's so... ARGH! I just wanna smack his beautiful little face sometimes!

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell._

He's amazing. He makes me so happy. And frankly, he's not bad looking either. He could lose the unibrow. And maybe the mohawk. And the piercings aren't really that flattering. And... Oh god. I am trying to change him. Well, it's for the better! Right?

 _He's so bad, but he does it so well._

He always has to break the rules! But, danger is kind of attractive. I love the way he does that little thing where he acts all bad and big, then kind of shows vulnerability... But he needs to respect the rules!

 _I can see the end as it begins._

Tonight... Duncan broke it off. I feel so... so... confused! I thought I'd be dumping him. On Total Drama, he loved me! And he told me he's leaving me... for Gwen. GWEN?! I'm so much better than her. Whatever. Back to what I was saying

 _My one condition is..._

I'm coming to terms with the breakup now... But I want him to do one thing...

 _Say you'll remember me, standing in the nice dress, staring at the sunset babe._

I asked him, to remember me. We shared one last kiss. Memories rushed through my head. Like the time I didn't have a date for my Senior Prom, so I didn't go. He showed up with a dress in my size, and we made our own prom in his backyard. It was so romantic.

 _Red lips, and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh-oh-oh._

I blushed when he showed up. He told me to meet him in 20 minutes. I couldn't stop blushing. I put on my red lipstick, and the dress, and headed out. He told me I looked beautiful.

 _Wildest dreams, oh-oh-oh..._

Even if it's just in either of our dreams.

I know I'll see him again.

 _I said "Noone has to know what we do..."_

I remember the first time we... you know. He asked if I was ready. I told him not to tell anyone. It was so romantic.

 _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room._

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was so romantic. I miss him...

 _And his voice is a familliar sound, nothing lasts forever... But this is getting good now._

I saw Duncan and Gwen on the street yesterday. They were laughing and kissing... But then I saw them in an argument. THIS. Is getting good.

 _You see me in hindsight._

I'm at a Total Drama reunion. And I see Duncan. With her. Arguing again.

 _Tangled up with you all night._

I want to see him so bad. I love him.

 _Burning it down._

We could be special. This could be a fire. All we need is a match. I should go talk to him.

 _Someday when you leave me._

I remember the day he left me. Who says he won't do it again? I'm willing to take that risk.

 _I bet these memories, follow you around._

I see Duncan look back at me as I walk over. He looks back at Gwen. It looks like they're making up... I'm so upset. I miss him. I-I-I'm gonna leave!

 _Say you'll remember me..._

Memories flood back.

 _Standing in the nice dress._

I remember our makeshift prom. I'm almost in the car.

 _Staring at the sunset, babe..._

The sun sets as I open the door. I get in, close the door. A tear streams down my cheek...

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks..._

I remember the way he made me blush... I buckle up. I miss him.

 **Duncan's POV:**

 _Say you'll see me again..._

I run out of the reunion hall. I watch her car drive away... I'll miss her forever.

 _Even if it's just in your... wildest dreams._

That was a missed chance. I see Gwen come out of the reunion hall... Looks like this is who I'm destined to be with. She's no Courtney...

 **AN; Okay, that was... I don't know. Review and tell me, huh?**


End file.
